


Gymnopédie.

by xerxezra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gamzee is aged up don't worry, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: You find Gamzee alone on the beach, lost in some troubling thoughts.





	Gymnopédie.

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> _And we could run away  
>  Before the light of day   
> You know we always could   
> The mountains say, the mountains say  
> \- Message to Bears_

Gamzee was idling around at the shoreline again, gazing out into the great expanse of Alternia’s murky sea as the wind ruffled his untamed hair. With his back turned to you, you could not see his expression. Judging by the hunched shoulders and the downward tilt of his horns, you could make a guess. 

You didn’t want to let him wallow in his moods for too long. Gamzee had a tendency to slip under at the most random moments, but you promised yourself that you would always be there to pick him back up. As such, you stepped through the threshold of his hive and let the twin moons’ warm rays light your path. You padded barefoot through the dark-colored sand. It was secretly one of the few things you enjoyed on this planet, feeling its soft, mud-like texture between your toes. Sometimes, when you had taken walks by yourself along this very beach, you liked to imagine you were back home again. 

The salty breeze grew insistent as it guided you towards him, licking at your bare thighs and skimming the exposed love bites along your neck. With nothing but his oversized shirt offering you modest protection, you felt encompassed by his presence, even when he wasn’t physically near you yet. But you were drawn to him in no time, coming to a halt beside his sitting form. 

“Hey, baby,” you greeted, running your fingers through the tufts of hair near one of his horns. 

Gamzee leaned into your touch with a rumbling purr and smiled lazily at you. The smile didn’t reach his eyes, but he was making an effort nonetheless. You could work with that. “wHaT’s GoT yOu AlL uP iN jOiNiNg Me OuT hErE, sIs?” 

You grazed the base of his horn before stepping in front of him, placing your hands on his shoulders as he reached up to grasp your hips. “Nothing much. Just wondering what you’re getting up to all by your lonesome.” 

“JuSt KiCkInG iT bAcK, yOu KnOw HoW iT iS,” he lightly replied. You quirked a brow at him, your telltale sign that you weren’t buying his bullshit. After a momentary stare-off, Gamzee sighed and maneuvered you to sit in his lap with your back to his front. Once satisfied with nestling you into his hold, he placed his chin on your shoulder and muttered, “i GuEsS i’Ve AlSo BeEn ThInKiNg AbOuT tHe OlD gOaT. aNd, LiKe, AlL tHe OtHeR sHiT.” 

Oh, you knew very well. Any mention of Gamzee’s lusus had your insides twisted into a knot. Whether it was out of anger or bitter understanding, you did not know. It was at these moments when you remembered the few times you had ever seen the custodian, when the tides were high and the water grew calm from an eerie stillness pervading the night. His ethereal, pale form could be seen through the waves whenever he had appeared, as though Earth’s own moon had colored the glistening water. 

All of that seemed so long ago. You haven’t seen the old goat in a while.

“Sounds like you’re not kicking it back much, then.” 

“aHaHa,” Gamzee weakly laughed. “No, I aIn’T. bUt WhAt’S a MoThErFuCkEr SuPpOsEd To Do WhEn He’S gEtTiNg AlL aBoUt To Be ThInKiNg SaD sHiT.” You felt his breath puff out in a sigh and ruffle your hair. “sOrRy, DoN’t WaNnA bUm YoU oUt LiL mAmA.” 

You stroked his forearm and turned to kiss his cheek, carefully so as to not rub off any facepaint. “Please don’t apologize. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” 

“yEaH … “ You felt his hold on you tighten. “yOu KnOw, It’S kInDa FuNnY hOw I aIn’T nEvEr AcTuAlLy SeEn A sEaDwElLeR oUt HeRe.” 

“Really? But didn’t your lusus tell you it was dangerous to stay out on the beach for too long for that very reason?” 

Gamzee nodded slowly, as though he were mulling over something. “MaKeS mE wOnDeR aLl KiNdS oF mOtHeRfUcKiN iDeAs StIRrInG uP iN mY tHiNkPaN.” 

“Like what?”

“uMmMm … LiKe MaYbE iT wAs AlL a SiCk LiE.” 

You twisted around in his arms. “What do you mean? Why would he lie about that?”

Gamzee shrugged, looking past your shoulder as he frowned sullenly. “mIgHt HaVe BeEn SoMe KiNd Of MiNd GaMe To GeT mE uSeD tO bEiNg StUcK iN tHe HiVe AlL tHe TiMe So LeAvInG mE aLoNe WoUlD bE eAsIeR.” 

You felt your heart shatter. That couldn’t possibly be the reason, could it? Tricking Gamzee into hiding just to make him accustomed to loneliness while the goat lived freely at sea was simply too much for your mind to comprehend. 

You pulled him in for a tight hug and peppered the side of his neck with kisses. He returned your hug after a moment of hesitation, and all at once he slumped into you, holding you with enough restraint to keep from crushing you. “I refuse to believe that,” you emphatically said, stroking his hair soothingly. “He came back from time to time, didn’t he? He tried, Gamzee. We don’t know what was going on with him, but he tried in his own way. That has to count for something, doesn’t it?” 

The rumbling waves answered you first, until Gamzee finally nodded. You were unsatisfied with his lackluster response. Pushing him away just enough that you were able to look at him, you tried to muster up a convincing smile and stroked errant strands of curly hair away from his face. This time, he finally looked at you. 

“I’m here with you. And I always will be,” you said with conviction. 

He searched your eyes for a moment before breaking into a dopy smile, cupping your cheek in his cold hand. “yOu’Re My MiRaClE, yOu KnOw ThAt?” 

You blushed and kissed the palm of his hand. “I love you, too,” you shyly replied. He pulled you back into a tight embrace, and this time, you felt the tension in his frame dissipate. 

You closed your eyes and focused on the sound of the ocean, letting its familiar song lull you into a state of comfortable bliss. 

"Listen to the waves,” you softly said, starting to slowly sway in his grasp like the push and pull of the tide until the momentum brought him with you. _”Shhhh._ Sounds like a moirail’s shoosh, doesn’t it?” 

“Oh ShIt, It MoThErFuCkIn Do Be LiKe ThAt,” Gamzee murmured, the lilt in his voice a familiar indication of his genuine shock. You felt a firm kiss pressed to your temple and smiled. “SeE, mY mOsT mIrAcUlOuS wIcKeD sIs, ThIs Is WhY i’M nEvEr BeInG gEtTiNg CeAsEd tO bE aMaZeD bY yOu — CaUsE yOu AlWaYs Be CoOkIn Up SoMe BeAuTiFuL tHoUgHtS.”

You giggled. “I’m flattered you think so highly of me. It was just a silly observation, though.”

“bUt It’S tHe LiTtLe ThInGs ThAt HiDe ThE mOsT rIgHtEoUs TrUtHs.”

“I happen to be a little thing myself, you know,” you cheekily said. “And if that’s the case, then I _do_ always have the right answers!”

“WhOa, DoN’t Go StArTiNg To Be ToO mOtHeRfUcKiNg HuMbLe ThErE.” 

“Gonna start serving up some humble pies around here, that’s how humble I am.” 

Gamzee chuckled, the deep rumble vibrating through your chest. One of his hands started traveling down your spine, making its way to your bare thigh. “sO lOnG aS iT aInT a SlImE pIe CaUsE yOu KnOw HoW i GeTs To Be WiTh ThAt NoIsE.” 

“I am so glad the days of you eating your own bedding are over.” 

“hUmAn WoRdS aRe A mOtHeRfUcKiN tRiP aNd A hAlF.” 

“Mhm.” His fingers were precariously close to the area where your upper thigh ended and your ass began, tracing inconsequential patterns into your skin. Knowing Gamzee, he probably had entirely innocent intentions with his wandering touch. You, however, were not inclined to have innocent thoughts. 

Your lips grazed his neck in a sensitive place you had once discovered, starting off with soft kisses before escalating to teasing nips and gentle sucking. You heard his breathing quicken as he tilted his head to give you more lee-way, purring shamelessly all the while. 

When you rolled your hips against him, his hands grabbed your sides and halted your movement. You pulled back and pouted at him. Gamzee grinned apologetically. “nOt To AlL bEiNg LiKe To RuIn ThE mOoD oR aNyThInG, bUt We’Re GoNnA hAvE tO gEt BaCk InSiDe If YoU wAnNa Be GeTtInG aT sOmE fUn. I mIgHt NeVeR hAvE cAuGhT a GaNdEr At No SeAdWelLeR bUt I dOn’T wAnNa Be StArTiNg NoW.” 

“But we never get to do it out here,” you mumbled, looping your arms around his neck as he effortlessly stood up while cradling your bottom. 

Gamzee kissed your cheek. “dOn’T bE gEtTiNg AlL dIsApPoInTeD. yOu WaNt SaNd Up YoUr NoOk BaBe?"

“Gross,” you said with a giggle. “So are we going for the horn pile again?”

“MoThErFuCk _No._ AlL tHaT hOnKiNg GeTs To Be StRaIgHt Up LuDiCrOuS.” You stifled a laugh as you remembered how startled Gamzee once was after you accidentally honked a horn mid climax. “i WaS tHiNkInG iT’s TiMe To ReViSiT tHe CoUcH."

“Ah, a fine choice!” 

“oNlY tHe BeSt FoR mY rIgHtEoUs HoNeY,” he proudly declared, and you nuzzled him in adoration as he crossed the hive’s threshold.


End file.
